The subject of the present invention is a carbon-containing additive for fermentations or for lactic and/or bifidus food fermenting agents containing branched maltodextrins. Its subject is also fermented food compositions produced in the presence of the said carbon-containing additive or containing it.
The foodstuff fermentations to which the present invention is directed are fermentations using Gram-positive bacteria, among which are to be found the lactic bacteria characterised by the production of a large amount of lactic acid, and the bifidus bacteria which are similar to the lactic bacteria and are characterised by mixed lactic and acetic fermentation.
The lactic bacteria comprise the following genus types: Lactobacillus, Lactococcus, Streptococcus, Enterococcus, Leuconostoc and Pediococcus. The bifidus bacteria are represented by the Bifidobacterium genus.
These bacteria are generally found associated with other micro-organisms in numerous naturally fermented animal and vegetable products: fermented milks (cheeses, yoghurts), fermented meats (sausage, ham), fruit-based alcoholic beverages (wines, ciders, beers), fermented fruits and vegetables (sauerkraut, olives, gherkins), fermented cereals (various kinds of bread) and fermented fodder (silage).
These bacteria, which are collectively known as xe2x80x9cfoodstuff fermenting agentsxe2x80x9d, are considered to be one of the groups of bacteria that are the hardest to please from the nutritional point of view (La technique laitixc3xa8re No. 979, 1983- pp. 41-47).
While studying various growth media for foodstuff fermenting agents, and in particular the different carbon-containing materials that are usable, the Applicant observed that the addition of particular branched maltodextrins has, in a surprising and unexpected manner, a beneficial effect on the growth of the foodstuff fermenting agents and consequently on the rate of acidification of the growth medium. This is particularly astonishing because it is known that low molecular weight carbon sources such as lactose in particular are preferentially metabolised by the lactic bacteria. According to the invention, the addition of branched maltodextrins to the growth medium or to the product to be fermented enables:
a reduction in the latent period of bacterial growth,
faster acidification with a saving in the fermentation time necessary to obtain a pH of 4.4,
a bacterial population 2 to 4 times greater in number and having increased viability.
This phenomenon is very attractive in foodstuff fermentations, especially those of the xe2x80x9cyoghurtxe2x80x9d type, since the Applicant has observed, in addition to the above advantages, an increase in the viscosity of the yoghurt that is beneficial to the rheology of the final product. Moreover, this viscosity increase allows an advantageous reduction in the concentration of texturing agents in the product, such as proteins in particular.